Data output systems used in prior art (e.g. by banks, insurance companies, etc.) comprise, for instance, a printing device, a database device, and—as an interface between the printing device and the database device—an appropriate data output control device.
The printing device may e.g. be an appropriate rotary printing press, e.g. a sheet-fed rotary printing press, preferably a web-fed rotary printing press (e.g. a (single-or multi-color) web-fed rotary printing press operating pursuant to a corresponding relief, surface, or gravure printing method).
In the case of a web-fed rotary printing press, a coherent paper web rolled off a corresponding paper roll runs through the machine and is cut, possibly folded, and packed (e.g. enveloped) after printing and drying only.
In the database device, a plurality of data may be stored, e.g. corresponding data of bank customers (e.g. prename and surname, or company name, respectively, addresses, information concerning the language to be used, etc.), bank-internal data (e.g. bank-internal addresses, etc.), etc.
The data output control device generates—by using the above-mentioned or further data stored in the database device (and/or one or a plurality of further database devices), and/or data provided by corresponding data delivery applications—corresponding data set printing files that are delivered to the printing device and are printed there.
The above-mentioned further data may, for instance, be corresponding balance of account data, account activity data (account transfer data, interest payment data, account service price data), etc., or, for instance, deposit state data, deposit activity data (purchase, sale, dividend, interest payment data, deposit service price data), etc.
At particular times—especially at the end of the month—there may be a relatively high load of the printing device and delays during printing due to the particularly high printing volume that exists at that time.
For instance, at the end of the month, data output orders—that are possibly triggered automatically—may result in the printing of several thousands of statements of account, of several thousands of statements of deposit, etc.
If the print-out comprises faults, relatively high costs will be incurred since the—entire—print-out possibly will have to be effected again.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skilled in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel data output system and a novel data output method, in particular a novel data output system and a novel data output method by means of which the above-mentioned and/or further drawbacks of prior art may be overcome.